User talk:71.193.149.189
Please stop changing the colors on the elements template.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:18, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Stop, or I'm going to have to ban you for a day for not listening to me.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:23, 19 December 2007 (UTC) please can i change the colors? the main thing i wanted was to make plant life more greenish color. i mean plants are green and air is turquise. will you give me my colors back. i spent a long time on that.71.193.149.189 05:09, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, air is represented by a more, plain green in Bionicle and air doesn't even have color. =P .Plantlife looks sorta better turqoise. But why is the lgihting purple? Btw, why don't you make an account?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:26, 19 December 2007 (UTC) well i usualy see purple lightning(Yet sometimes there is red, blue, yellow or even green lightning). plus they need a purple toa. there are too many yellow elements in Bionicle. Light, Life, now stone. i just wanted to spice things up and make it believable. when you look at plants what colors do you mainly see? i see greens. i dot think i have ever seen any plantlife that was turquise. maybe green and brown can be the colors? becouse orange us the new brown now days. why cant plantlife be one word? like Flora, Wood, Foliage or just Plant. An "element" is a faze of matter. Plant and life are diferant. why is that? : If you'll look, the colors represent the colors of the Bionicle sets. Air is green in Bionicle sets, just plain green. On the other hand, BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil describes the Toa of Plantlife as blue-green, or turquoise. Plantlife, anyway, is the commonly accepted name, so we won't be changing it. (Especially not to Wood; what do plants have to do with wood?) And since we have been given no official word on Lightning's color, a light yellow (as seen in real lightning in real life--don't tell me you've seen purple lightning in real life) will be used. If you really want to change any colors, you can change Stone to orange. But leave Life off--it isn't a Toa element and it never will be (Toa Ignika doesn't count; he's not really a Toa). [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']]{Tell me about it!| } 14:15, 19 December 2007 (UTC) first off wood is a plant. and second lightning CAN be purple. third plants are GREEN. : Please point me to the Wikipedia page that classifies wood as a plant. And please show me an image of purple lightning. And as I said, we use the colors that we are given by the writers of the Bionicle story or the creators of the Bionicle sets. Plants may be green (that's actually a very sterotypical statement; not every plant is green), but Legacy of Evil says Toa of Plantlife are turquoise, and Air is already green. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']]{Tell me about it!| } 21:56, 19 December 2007 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wood http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lightning mind looking at these pictures. see if you can find the color yellow. well would if they made fire lavander or something? that doesnt mean thats right. just becouse lego may have mintioned it in one little sentence dosen't mean they cant change it. its not just me that think that. take a gander at the bionicle message board. :...-_-' The lighting isn't purple, it's white. The clouds are purple. And wood is dervived from plants, not actual plant. Whens the last time you called a tree and wood plant? =\ Legodude760 02:03, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :: Exactly. Anyway, don't worry so much about the Wood thing; it's trivial, and we're not changing the name of Toa of Plantlife until Greg tells us to. As for the lightning, if you actually click the image, it's really more red than purple anyway. Yellow is widely accepted as the representative color of electricity, so it makes no sense to make Lightning purple. :: Oh, and about the color of Plantlife, it's the only mention of the color of Plantlife that we have. When a Toa of Plantlife is released as a set, and he's green and brown, then we'll change the color. Until then we use what information we have. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']]{Tell me about it!| } 02:28, 20 December 2007 (UTC) i dont think wood is a good name. i was just making an example. i think Flora would be better. In in the lego "Throwbots/Slizers", Electro/Energy was purple and he was lightning. did that not make sense? :Actually, it doesn't. =\ Electricity is not purple. It is white. I've only seen in blue one time when I got shcoked.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 02:57, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :: Still, this is Bionicle, not Throwbots. And that I think must be the only example of electricity being represented as purple that I can think of. And plus, we already have a purple element--Gravity. It isn't confirmed to be purple, but it's already purple on the template, so if we make Stone orange and leave everything else the way it is, they will all be different colors, and wouldn't that be better than having Lightning purple? [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']]{Tell me about it!| } 03:09, 20 December 2007 (UTC) im not talking about electricity. i'm talking about lightning. and another thing why is there plasma AND lightning? lightning IS a plasma. thats like saying toa of liquid or toa of Solid. the 5 stats of matter are liquid, solid, gas, plasma and bose-einstine condensate. and if lightning is white, why not make the toa of lightning white? : Bionicle physics differ from real world physics. In the immortal words of GregF, "Bionicle real world physics don't apply, unless scientists just discovered protodermis yesterday and I wasn't informed." Keep in mind that this is a line for 8-year olds, who might know what a liquid, solid, or gas is but will not know that lightning is plasma or what a Bose-Einstein Condensate is (even I don't remember exactly). In the mind of an 8-year old, electricity and lightning are the same thing, but one comes out of the wall and the other comes out of the sky. Applying these real-world physics presents a problem, because the target age of Bionicle hasn't learned them yet and thus Bionicle will become more of a science lesson than entertainment. : And like I said earlier, yellow is widely accepted as the representative color of electricity (or lightning). Not to mention that the color white, if we use the same grayish color that we use for Ice, is not the color of lightning. Using the white that is the color of lightning will not work, because it won't show up against the background. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']]{Tell me about it!| } 14:15, 20 December 2007 (UTC) the story line is getting all jumbled up. earth toa flying? air is green? lightning is not a plasma? my students took a pole to see what needs to be changed in bionicle. out of 37 kids, 33 said to change air to a diferant color like turquise. : Nuparu could fly because he wore a Kadin. Air has been green from the beginning (see the first Air Toa set--Lewa). Real world physics have never applied. And you have students now? Are you a teacher? And how do you get a class of 37 kids who all know enough about Bionicle to judge that Air should be turquoise? [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']]{Tell me about it!| } 22:44, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::A poll isn't going to change BIONICLE unless Greg changhes it. >_> - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 02:10, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I warned you. Youre now facing a 1 day ban.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 20:34, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::: But when the block is lifted I look forward to resuming the debate with you... It's fun to argue. XD ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:40, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: 'Tis true. =3 - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 03:47, 22 December 2007 (UTC) i got an account. but whats the point in arguing any more? you guys arnt going to change your minds. no matter what i do, im positive you will do what ever i dont want. this is how it really goes. fire is orange, water is clear, air is clear, earth is brown, stone is gray, ice is white, lightning is white with a veriety of glow colors, light is white, darkess is a darker shade of what ever color its in front of, plasma is purple, metal is gray, plants are green, there is no color for time, magnitism, sonics(i have no idea how that is an element), gravity or life. it dosnt matter if bionicle doesnt aply to our world. i dosent make sence for air to be green or plants blue or stone yellow. that my opinion. im sure you are going to give me a mean reply so dont. :Actually, fire can also burn green and blue and it's not necesary for ice to be white. But Bionicle wanted to have a color which would somehow be related to the element. Although not always white, ice can be best represented with white. Water is blue, everyone would recognise water in blue. But air doesn't have a color so they had to find another way of choosing it. They might have related it to forests because through photosynthesis trees (and other plants of course) provide oxygen, which is what beings breathe. And plants and the tree's leaves are green. That's what they decided in 2001 and now that they have introduced the plantlife element, they can't suddenly, after 6 years, stop making air sets green, just because the color would better suit a plantlife creature. So they had to find another color and they chose turquoise. You are right, maybe it would be better if plantlife was green and air another color but they can't change it anymore. As for lightning, lightning was first known as electricity and then renamed to lightning. Like ToaAuserv said, yellow and maybe orange too are colors related to electricity and to an 8 year old child lightning is electricity that comes out of the sky. Plasma in Bionicle is treated as something like superheated matter, and the color related would be orange (lava is orange). Makes sense now?' • Hammerise'